1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to furniture structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved computer terminal apparatus wherein the same sets forth comfort and ease of use of the organization by individuals at a computer terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various chair structure has been set forth in the prior art for use in combination with work station environments. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by setting forth a terminal structure wherein the same conveniently and comfortably mounts an individual relative to the terminal structure of a typical computer work station. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,903 to Scrap, et al. wherein an audio/video module includes a chair fixedly mounted relative to a screen and work station.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,245 to Entratder sets forth a chair structure for use in private viewing, wherein the chair is mounted upon a swivel base and includes an array of speakers and control units mounted within the chair assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,728 to Rebollo sets forth a self-contained outdoor sports seating chair wherein the same is arranged for insulatively mounting the chair to an underlying support structure such as a bench seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,767 to Powell sets forth an environmental type chair wherein a reclining seat utilizes a shell structure mounting various lights and like to effect environmental comfort of an individual mounted within the chair structure and similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,631 to the same inventor sets forth a chair structure mounted within a shell organization, wherein the chair is mounted within a pivot axle orienting the chair within the chair.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved computer terminal apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness utilizing a chair organization mounted within a terminal structure for comfort and convenience of an individual oriented relative to a computer work station.